The Incredibles 3: Time Troubles
by Bill20
Summary: Having seen "The Incredibles 2", this is one of my ideas for a 3rd 'Incredibles' movie. Note: If you haven't seen "The Incredibles 2" yet, make sure to do that first. Otherwise, parts of the ending will be spoiled.


Not long after a now thwarted robbery and Violet's reconcile movie date with Tony, with Supers re-legalized, the Incredibles' lives are more 'super duper' than ever before.

One day, the Incredibles and Lucius decided to go on a family cruise. While looking around the ship, they meet a lab-coated man with a British dialect, named Prof. Lawrence Boggings.

Prof. Boggings: Greetings there. I was merely running a test on my latest invention; the time machine.

He gestured to a hugh, box-like machine with flashing lights and buttons.

Helen: Time machine?

Prof. Boggings: Yes, with this machine, I can travel into the past or the future. And return people, creatures, and objects to our time.

Violet (concerned): Sir, are you sure it's a good idea to fool around with space and time. It could dangerously affect the future.

Prof: Boggings: I appreciate your concerns, young one, but it's not necessary. My time machine is for historical research only. I'm demonstrating it tonight for a group of investors aboard the ship. If you'd like to see it, you're all invited as my special guests.

They all happily accepted the offer. What they didn't realize was that the professor was also a newby supervillain named Chrono-King. He planned to use his time machine to go into the past, change it, and conquer the world.

Later, at 10 o'clock, the professor's demonstration was beginning. And he was going to surprise them with the demo's intent.

Chrono-King: And for more first demonstration; I shall alter history to conquer the world? Yes fools, my true identity is 'Chrono-King', and with me device, you shall bow to me!

With that, Chrono-King revealed his costume as a clock-face mask and a king's crown and robe and leaped into the machine and vanished into time. The Incredibles and Frozone quickly changed into their suits to get into action. They decided the only action to take was to try to follow the Chrono-King into time through the machine.

Elastigirl: Are you sure that's a good idea? We may not all arrive in the same time period and if we don't, there will be no way for us to keep track of each other.

Then, Edna Mode, who was joining them on the cruise, came on stage to address the problem.

Edna Mode: Actually, you can. Since supers were re-legalized, I figured you'd face a problem that threatened the timeline, so I updated all of your suits' homing device to track you not only in anywhere in the world, but in any part of time as well.

With that, Frozone and the Incredibles jumped into the machine to find the Chrono-King.

Meanwhile, the Chrono-King had emerged in World War II. There, he would trick the Axis nations into supplying him with an army. Then, he'd turn on them and merge his army with modern technology (which he brought from the present) and use it to conquer the world with no opposition.

Then, Frozone emerged from the time-stream in Medieval England, he looked around at the villagers and knights all around him.

Frozone: Hmm, no sign of Chrono-King yet, but if he is here, his costume would be easy to spot in this era (being king-themed). As for me, my powers could help me pose as a wizard here, they often gain prestige.

When Frozone shot ice from his hands, no one questioned his place among them.

Mr. Incredible came out in Ancient Greece.

Mr. Incredible: Hey, is shouldn't be hard to fit in here. In Greece, they believed in great heroes like Hercules, Odysseus, Jason, and Achilles. With my powers, I'll make a fine Hercules, so it won't matter what I am here.

Elastigirl came out not anywhere in the past, but in the future. Exactly 15 years, the exact length of time when supers became illegal. As she looked around at the future Municiberg, one building caught her eyes. The original city hall had become the 'Incredibles Superhero Museum', with a statue of her and her family on the front lawn. She read the inscription; "Dedicated to the Super Family who helped to lead supers back into the sunlight".

Elastigirl was amazed at how famous she and her family would become. She looked around the museum and saw memorabilia from their adventures (the claw from the Omnidroid, the Screenslaver mask and pairs of glasses, and the Underminer's vaccuum).

Suddenly, she heard multiple burglar alarms going off at once outside, she ran outside to investigate. But once she looked, a streak of energy zipped up and thwarted all the crimes in almost 5 minutes. The nearby citizens cheered: "Hooray Mr. Incredible!"

Elastigirl decided to follow the streak, and it led her to a house and she looked in and saw Dash, all grown up with a wife and super-powered children of his own. He'd also inherited his father's old suit and hero name, he was now Mr. Incredible. She smiled with pride of what her son would become.

Violet and Jack-Jack appeared in Ancient Egypt, she turned invisible to look for Chrono-King. So far, she found nothing. When they reappeared before the teenage Pharaoh and her guards and Jack-Jack randomly demonstrated his powers, they knelled down before them, believing them to be a gods. All of a sudden, an entire ancient kingdom worshiped Violet and Jack-Jack and they loved it.

Dash dropped into the American Revolution. To blend in, he quickly found colonial child's clothes and put them on over his suit (while keeping the mask). To find Chrono-King (and any relatives who might be there too), Dash became an American drummer boy. Whenever no one was looking, he often zipped up close to the enemy to give the colonists the upper hand in the battle.

Throughout the timeline, Frozone and each Incredible used their homing devices to track the others and tried to get closer. Once they were all at the same spot, they all zapped right into World War 2. There, they were shocked to see that Chrono-King had already mustered a massive modern-tech Nazi army to conquer the Earth. Together, they all fought against impossible odds and defeated Chrono-King. With the emergency remote he had, they went back to the present and turned Chrono-King over to the police. Once more, they'd saved the world.

All rights reserved to The Walt Disney Company and Pixar Animation Studios. No copyright intended.


End file.
